


Formula 1: Racing

by periwinklechulanont



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Arcades, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, It's because of their new hair colors, M/M, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune reference, Seungkwan is competetive, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklechulanont/pseuds/periwinklechulanont
Summary: Seungkwan and Vernon hoped they'd see the beautiful boy and teal haired boy again.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Formula 1: Racing

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a particular scene in Sailor Moon because I thought that Jihoon and Soonyoung's hair colors matches Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune well.

**The distinct sound** of the sliding doors opening echoed through the arcade just as Seungkwan and Vernon lost their racing game.

"I'm getting carsick." Vernon mumbled, leaning over the car seat's edge while Seungkwan continuously thumped his back.

"Come on now! Try again, Vernonie!" He pushed, his eyes holding a competitive glare.

"I think we should be heading to Chan's place soon, or otherwise..." Vernon reminded softly. His eyes landed on the clock on the wall, seeing that it was already 4pm, meaning that they were playing for about an hour now since they went straight to the arcade after classes. Luckily, they still had a half hour left before they had to be at Chan's place.

"There's no time for that!" Seungkwan exclaimed, "If we stop now, who is going to conquer the Formula 1 world in the future!" He continued, Vernon answering with a faint "I don't really want to conquer..."

The pair was interrupted with a new voice joining in their conversation, "Then, can I drive alongside with you?"

They both turned their heads to the voice, eyes widening as they came face to face with a beautiful boy. His pale tan hair complimenting his milky complexion while his blue eyes stood out. The beautiful boy smiled softly at the pair, Seungkwan thinking that he's a hundred times cuter because he had a short stature but otherwise had a very manly aura. He also noted that the beautiful boy studied in a different school because of his uniform.

 _'You're kidding. He's beautiful!'_ Seungkwan and Vernon thought before the older pushed Vernon out of the seat.

"Oh, go right ahead!" Seungkwan gestured to the seat next to him, the beautiful boy leaning down to Vernon to check if he's alright.

"Can you hold my bag?" He said once Vernon has stood up, to which Vernon immediately held.

Seungkwan and the boy settled in their seats, getting ready to start their game as they inserted their coins in the slot.

 _'I'm so lucky! It's not everyday that such a beautiful guy comes up and talks to you!'_ Seungkwan thought while Vernon scoffed in the background.

The game started, Seungkwan immediately focusing on his game before he thought, _'So, how do you like my wonderful steering?'_ as he glanced beside him, only to be shocked because the beautiful boy was not participating in the game and had his eyes closed.

"Um... the race began already..." Vernon chided, pointing at the screen. The beautiful boy grinned, "I know. You see, I have to give him a handicap."

Seungkwan gasped in disbelief, pressing harder on his gas pedal. _'A handicap?! How dare he say that to me, Boo Seungkwan, who will conquer the Formula 1 world?!'_ He angrily thought. The beautiful boy then opened his eyes, "I think it's about time now." He said, grasping the steering wheel and pressing his foot on the pedal.

Seungkwan looked at his screen, eyes widening when he saw that the beautiful boy was catching up to him and was driving in an extremely fast pace.

 _'Impossible... Exactly how fast is he going?!'_ Seungkwan thought just as the beautiful boy overtook him and was speeding away.

The beautiful boy was calming driving, Vernon staring at his screen as he praised him. "I see... amazing." The boy laughed, "Not even close..." He stepped on the gas pedal harder, running on 375 km/h now.

Seungkwan screeched in his mind as he saw the beautiful boy's car overtake him again, "I'm a lap back?!" He yelped. The game finished with the beautiful boy as the victor.

They stood up from their seats and Seungkwan hung limply on the back of his seat as he uttered, "Complete defeat."

"That's not true. You did pretty well." The beautiful boy complimented, leaning back against the seat as he fixed his necktie. "I guess cute boys have good gaming sense as well." He continued, causing Seungkwan to perk up.

"Really?" He said excitedly, "Well, a lot of people say that to me." He bragged, Vernon looked at him with disbelief and clicked his tongue. Before any of them can speak again, a new voice joined in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Jihoon." The voice spoke, three heads turning to him.

Seungkwan and Vernon gasped, taking in the boy's gorgeous teal hair, sharp tilted deep blue eyes (Vernon guesses that the pair had matching contact lenses), and a model-like stature. He wore the same uniform as the beautiful boy and although had a manly and approachable aura, was also showing a more conserved nature.

"You're kidding..." Vernon whispered, the both of them still staring at the new boy.

 _'He's hot.'_ They thought in unison, covering their mouth with their hand as a blush flushed on their cheeks.

"Well, see you later." The beautiful boy bid, immediately going to the teal haired boy. It was only now that they noticed the taller had two cans of coke with him and offered one to the smaller boy.

"S-Sure." Seungkwan let out, blush still tainted on his cheeks.

The beautiful boy turned around to face them again, "You with the beanie, we should race together next time." He said, grinning softly at him before turning back to the teal haired boy.

"Sure." Vernon happily nodded his head, Seungkwan pouting in annoyance at him.

The beautiful boy and teal haired boy walked out of the arcade, "You sure got to know them well." The taller one spoke, "What... are you jealous?" Beautiful boy chuckled softly.

"Maybe." Teal haired boy hummed.

"They still seem so childish, they're really cute..." The smaller drawled, opening his coke and drinking from it.

The pair were completely unaware of the pairs of eyes following them.

_( "And I even got you your coke from the convenience store, Jihoonie." The teal haired boy pouted, Jihoon giggling at him._

_"You know I can never stop myself from joining a race, Soonyoung."_

_"You better make it up to me later." Soonyoung said, Jihoon laughing as he felt the taller wrap an arm around him._

_"Sure, I'll let you do whatever you want with me, Youngie." He said, Soonyoung looking at him mischievously and landed a peck on his cheek._

_"I'll be sure to remember that then, Jihoonie." )_

"They're both so beautiful." Vernon said as they stood by the doors of the arcade.

"So that guy's name is Jihoon." Seungkwan noted.

They hoped that they'll meet the beautiful couple again.


End file.
